Gotcha'
by dv143
Summary: Ash and Morgead make a bet, that ends up with wigs, clown makeup, and a bad concert.


**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own.**

**It belongs to the lovely L.J.**

* * *

><p>Ash, Quinn, and Morgead play a prank on all of the girls.<p>

QPOV (Quinn)

Me, Ash, and Morgead were in the game room playing modern warfare 3. Ash was currently winning which meant Morgead was PISSED. Before they started Ash said he would beat him.

_~FLASHBACK~ Earlier In the day,_

"_You think you can beat me?" Morgead bellowed. Him and Ash were at it….again. Which meant they had nothing better to do since Mare and Jez were probably out with the other girls who practically did everything but physically get down on their knees to ask Rashel go with them. So I was stuck with these idiots._

"_As a matter of fact I KNOW I can beat you!" Ash gloated_

"_You wanna make it interesting?" Morgead asked with a smirk on his lips. "How interesting are we talking?" Ash asked clearly curious. "I'm not sure how about 50 bucks and the loser has to dance around the house in a pink tutu, with makeup, a wing, and sing Hannah Montana's Nobody's Perfect?" Morgead countered. Ash just smirked "You're ON!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

"AWW.. Now, Now, Morgy don't pout." Ash teased.

"YOU little cheater!"

"Moui a cheater? How dare you patronize me of such an act!" Ash said with mock hurt, and to top it off he placed his hand over his heart.

I really did think Ash was cheating earlier on he played like he didn't even know the game and know he's like a ninja on crack. He's every where, if a virtual character could get tired, which it can't. Still, he's a master at deception.

"Ha, I won, ok Morgy pay up!" Ash said.

Morgead fished a fifty out of his pocket mumbling incoherent words probably profanities.

"Now would you like to do the other part of the bet now or later?"

"I'll do it now, but where can I get a Hannah Montana wig?"

"Lady Hannah has one." I said

They both just gaped at me "And you would know because.." Ash trailed off seeing my icy cold glare.

"I went to her and Theirry's room to ask about a mission and she was singing and dancing to Let's Get Crazy." Not the prettiest sight in the world, but it was amusing.

"Didn't really need an answer okay but the makeup?"

"We can ask Keller to do it?"

"Keller?"

"Yes, problem, what are you scared of her Morgy? Aww little Morgykinz is scared of Keller!"

"Just shut up and go ask her!"

A couple minutes Morgead was dressed in a pink, sparkly, and very frilly poofy, tutu we found, the wig from Hannah, and the makeup Keller did. I think she had a little fun with that. On Morgead's eyes he had a rainbow of colors from pink to yellow, he looked slightly creepy. So right now Ash was searching for the song then Morgead would Hannah.

So now Morgead was dancing around the room singing on the top of his lungs:

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

1, 2, 3, 4!

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout

Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin? 'bout

Everybody gets that way, yeah!

Sometimes I'm in a jam

I've gotta make a plan

It might be crazy

I do it anyway

No way to know for sure

I figure out a cure

I'm patchin? up the holes

But then it overflows

If I'm not doin' too well

Why be so hard on myself?

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

Again and again

'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme

But then it flips on me

Doesn't turn out how I planned

Gets stuck in quicksand

But no problem can't be solved

Once I get involved

I try to be delicate

Then crash right into it

But my intentions are good, yeah, yeah, yeah

Sometimes just misunderstood

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

Again and again

'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

I know in time I'll find a way

Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I fix things up

And they fall apart again

Nobody's perfect

I know I mix things up

But I always get it right in the end

You know I do

Next time you feel like

It's just one of those days

When you just can't seem to win

If things don't turn out the way you planned

Figure something else out

Don't stay down, try again, yeah!

By now the girls had sneaked in from shopping only to find a very disturbing scene of Morgead rocking out as Hannah on the dinning room table. Poppy was laughing her ass off and somewhere along the way the others had come in and James and Jez were recording Morgead.

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what? I'm talkin? 'bout

Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin? 'bout

Everybody gets that way

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

Again and again

'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

I know in time I'll find a way

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

'Cause everybody makes mistakes

Nobody's perfect

(Nobody's perfect)

No no

Nobody's perfect!

"Not to be mean, but that was not perfect!" Poppy said.

Scaring Morgead which made him jump off of the table not so gracefully.

"How the…How..When did you guy's come in?"

Around "Don't Stay down," Thea said.

"Shit!"

"Are you recording me!" Morgead screeched. That was cue enough for everyone to laugh except Morgead who just had his arms crossed and wouldn't even let Jez hug him. She just stuck her tongue out and continued laughing with the rest of us.

Someone said

"You looked ridiculous!"

"Pink isn't your color sorry Morgy."

Once the laughter died down I explained how this happened Ash got a few pat on the backs or a high five. While Morgead got hit up side the head by Jez who was trying to be serious but failing because she would just start laughing.

Later all of the boys in the game room:

"We should totally prank them!" Ash said.

All the boys nodded in agreement.

"So what can we do?" Eric said

"I have an idea….."

* * *

><p><strong>Da Da Dum! What will the boys do? Any ideas? Should I continue? Review, Please?<strong>


End file.
